


Face of Death

by clgfanfic



Category: War of the Worlds (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene and a tag from the episode "Among the Philistines."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face of Death

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Green Floating Weirdness #21 under the pen name Gillian Holt.

_"Are you a soldier, like the Colonel?"_

 

          The alarm klaxon continued to sound, and Greta Pennyworth gripped Debi's hand tighter as she led the girl toward the coach house.  Seeing that the colonel was there made her feel better, but the need to protect Debi was forefront in her mind, and she only paused long enough to hear his instructions: take Debi to the coach house.

          "What's wrong?" Debi asked, turning to watch the colonel continue on toward the Cottage, his Uzi held ready in his hands.  "Where's my mom?"

          "I'm not sure, Debi," the older woman said.  "Please, we have to get to the coach house.  You'll be safe there.  Hurry, now."

          The thirteen-year-old turned back, letting Mrs. Pennyworth lead her to the smaller building next to the Cottage.  She watched, her eyes rounding when the older woman pulled a small pistol from her apron pocket when they reached the door.

          "Stay right behind me," Mrs. Pennyworth instructed, her tone more serious than Debi had ever heard and she nodded, moving behind the woman and holding onto her sweater as the housekeeper opened the door, paused, then stepped inside.

          It was dark in the building and Debi felt her lower lip begin to tremble as fear swelled in her chest.  Too afraid to say anything, she concentrated on moving with Mrs. Pennyworth as she eased along the wall, her head moving left and right as she listened for any sounds in the dark room, but there was nothing.

          A few moment later, Mrs. Pennyworth led her back toward the door, then reached out and turned on the lights.  The open space was completely empty.

          "Come on," Greta said, leading the girl toward another door across the open space.  As they stepped into the next room, both women froze, Debi with a loud gasp.

          Hanging from a rope, his throat cut and still dripping blood, was the missing Guido.

          Mrs. Pennyworth turned, wrapping an arm tightly around Debi's shoulders.  She briefly considered turning the girl away from the sight, but it was too late.  The tears were already spilling down the teen's cheeks.

          "Guido?" Debi called, her voice breaking as she took a step closer to the dead animal.

          "Come away," Mrs. Pennyworh said.

          "Guido?" Debi called again, tugging away from the comforting embrace and walking up to the dog.

          Reaching up, she tentatively touched Guido's fur, then stroked it carefully as she watched the blood dripping from the open wound.

          "Debi," the older woman said softly, taking hold of the girl's shoulders and turning her away, "let's go back out into the other room."

          "Why?" the teen asked, her voice choked.  "Why did he do that?"

          "I don't know," Mrs. Pennyworth replied, but she had a good idea it was because Dr. Bouchard was an alien, and for whatever inhuman reason, he had felt a need to destroy the poor animal.

          Debi glanced back at the dog several times on her way to the door, but she let the housekeeper take her back into the large, empty room.  They stood together in a corner, Mrs. Pennyworth hugging Debi to her while she cried, watching the door, her pistol ready in case of trouble.

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          Several hours later, Debi sat cross-legged on her bed, a thick blanket wrapped around her shoulders, a favorite stuffed bear clutched in her arms.  An empty mug of cocoa sat on the bed in front of her.  Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.  Only the small lamp on the nightstand was on, leaving the room most draped in shadows.

          She glanced at her alarm clock, wondering when her mom and the others would return.

          Glancing down at the bear she said softly, "They're burying Mr. Kensington, Toby.  He was a nice man, but I don't think he wanted me to know that."  She reached up, smoothing back the soft fur on the top of the bear's head.  "Guido was nice, too.  He was a good dog…"  She trailed off, the tears starting to fall again.

          "Debi?"

          She looked up, finding Mrs. Pennyworth standing in the doorway.  "Are you all right, dear?"

          Debi nodded, but the tears fell faster.

          The housekeeper stepped into the room, crossing to the bed and sitting down next to the teen.  Putting her arm around the girl, she drew Debi close and gently rocked her back and forth.

"It's going to be just fine," she said softly.

          "I'm scared," Debi replied softly.

          "We all are, sweetheart."

          "Why did they have to die?"

          Mrs. Pennyworth hugged her a little tighter, saying, "I don't know."

          "Why did Dr. Bouchard kill them?"

          After a brief hesitation, the older woman shook her head.  "I'm not sure I can answer that, Debi.  Maybe your mother can."

          Debi pulled back a little and met the housekeeper's eyes.  "Was he one of the… terrorists?"

          Mrs. Pennyworth nodded.  "Yes.  Yes, he was.  But he fooled us.  All of us."

          "He didn't fool Guido," Debi stated sadly.  "Guido didn't like him.  He knew he was bad.  That's why he killed Guido."

          The barking fit.  The truth of the girl's statement was clear.  The dog _had_ known Bouchard was an alien.  That was something she would have to pass along to the colonel.  It might be useful.

          Mrs. Pennyworth reached out, gently pushing the stray strands of blonde hair off Debi's face.  "I'm very sorry you had to see that," she said as she did.  "No one, no animal deserves to die like that.  It was a terrible thing to do, but I'm sure Guido didn't suffer."

          Debi nodded, the tears falling again.  "I miss him."

          "I'm sure you do, sweetheart."

          "I miss Mr. Kensington, too."

          Greta smiled sadly.  "Yes, so do I."

          "Did he save Norton?"

          "Yes, I think he did," Mrs. Pennyworth replied.  "He confronted Dr. Bouchard, and that gave Mr. Drake time to get away."

          "Do you think Guido was brave, too?"

          "I'm very sure he was," she told the girl.

          "Will they go to heaven?"

          "Yes, I think so," Mrs. Pennyworth said.

          "Even Guido?"

          "Even Guido.  And I'm sure Mr. Kensington will take very good care of him."

          Debi smiled slightly and the older woman gave her another hug.  "What do you say I make some gingerbread for tomorrow, would you like that?"

          The teen nodded, then asked, "Do you think we can we give Guido a funeral, too?"

          Mrs. Pennyworth thought for a moment, then said, "I don't see why not."

"Can we bury him next to Mr. Kensington?"

Greta smiled sadly.  "I'm sure the Colonel would do that for you."

Silence fell between the pair for a few moments, then Debi said softly, "It was ugly.  Death, I mean."

Mrs. Pennyworth nodded.  "Yes, it is, Debi.  But that's just one face of death.  It's not always so ugly."

"It's not?"

"No.  My mother used to tell me, when she was dying, that death was going to be the greatest journey she had ever taken.  And when she finally passed away, there was the most beautiful smile on her face," Mrs. Pennyworth said, a sad and slightly wistful expression on her face.  "She was in such pain those last few weeks, but her death was peaceful, and painless."

Debi wiped her cheeks and nodded.  "I hope Guido and Mr. Kensington thought so, too."

"Yes, so do I."

The pair heard the front door open and then close.  "I better go see if they need some coffee," the housekeeper said, kissing Debi's forehead and standing.

"Mrs. Pennyworth?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Are you a soldier, like the Colonel?"

The housekeeper smiled.  "No, dear, not like Colonel Ironhorse."

"But you know how to shoot a gun, don't you?"

"Yes."  Greta thought for a moment, and then said, "You've read about World War II in school, haven't you?"

Debi nodded.

"Well, during the war I was a soldier of sorts."

"A spy?" Debi asked.

The teen's astute observation took Mrs. Pennyworth by surprise and she nodded.  "Yes, I guess you could say that."

Debi met Greta's eyes.  "Would you tell me about it someday?"

Mrs. Pennyworth nodded.  "Of course."

"Do you think my mom would let me learn how to shoot?"

"Maybe, if you ask her," Mrs. Pennyworth replied, knowing that, given what had happened, it might be for the best.  She resolved to speak to Suzanne about it.

Debi nodded.  Then, as Mrs. Pennyworth turned to leave, she called, "Thank you."

Greta looked back over her shoulder, very proud of the girl.  "You're very welcome, Debi."


End file.
